


Drunk night

by gangster_love7



Category: Greek Mythology, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: Persephone says yes to accompany Eros to Aphrodite's night club. After having a good drink, she writes a drunk text to Hades. What happens?





	1. Strong things

"Don't look so worried it just makes wrinkles drink up," Eros encouraged her. Persephone looked suspiciously on the glass with the bubbling pink champagne as if it could contain poison of some kind.

"I don't know if my Mom would approve," she said cautiously

"But the mother is not here now so drink up," Aphrodite blends in with her blood-red wine in her own glass. And without thinking, she drank the contents of a swipe from the glass.

Eros thought of warning her not to drink so fast but realized that she probably needed some freedom after the tight reins her mother had on her. When she was not allowed to leave her mother's view. She already has an overprotective mother she can do without an overprotective friend for a night. As soon as her glass was empty it was filled again by Aphrodite with more bubbly champagne which she just as quickly poured into her little mouth between full lips.

"I saw someone I think I know will be back soon" Eros informed his mother and friend "Mom behave" he quickly added before leaving the bar and disappeared among the crowd dancing to the music which was unnecessarily loud according to Persephone. She reached across the counter to reach the bottle to refill her third glass. But the bottle ends up in Aphrodite's hands and she puts it on the shelf behind her which is filled with several different bottles of liqueurs of different colors and sizes.

"Shouldn't we go for something stronger now, or what do you say Persei" the goddess moaned in love. She turns to the shelf again and takes out a two small shot glass and a smaller and wider bottle.

"Sure," said the little goddess, watching curiously as the other goddess filled the small glasses up to the edge when it threatened to spill. The liquid is transparent but with a peculiar scent that stinks so strongly that Persephone gets sore in the nose of the smell.

"It's just drinking, dear," Aphrodite said before drinking from the glass in a swipe. Persephone did as she had seen her do and lifted the glass to her lips without trying to feel the scent and leaned her head back so that the burning drink slid through her throat. She coughed from the fire but she had been warned, it was strong stuff.

"One more" she said after breaking the glass in the table and coughing. Aphrodite again filled the glass to the edge and Persephone drank in the same way without coughing. The fire was expected now and not a surprise.

"Come on, one more," she encouraged and got another glass. She welcomed the fire and almost enjoyed it.  
"Ares, here we are," she shouted, and a long, broad-shouldered man came toward them at the bar. Glowing like gold, he bent over the bar so Aphrodite could kiss his cheek. It must be Eros' dad she thought before serving a new glass herself. But with the glass halfway to her lips she stopped.

"And this must be?" Eres asks with a wink at her, or rather her body, and she immediately regrets letting Eros choose her dress. It is short and strapless like the one she had had when she was dragged and put in Hades's car. Hades, she wonders what he's doing now? But at least she wore the fur jacket he gave her when she froze in his home that night so she was a little hidden.

"I am…"  
"This is Persephone" interrupted and introduced Aphrodite to her.

"I fixed a table for us," he said, without dropping her eyes.

"Really, I couldn't fix it at my own club at all," said Aphrodite sarcastically. He finally lets go of her eyes and points it at Aphrodite.  
"Will you continue to be ungrateful or shall we sit down?" He asks in a deep voice, causing her to lower her head and become quiet.  
"Well thought so," he concluded. As we walked toward the table he offered me his arm which I put my hand around, just as I used to do with Hades when he joined me at work.


	2. Flirt

They sit at one of all tables facing the innermost wall. There are two sofas on each side of the table. Ares sits at the far end of the wall with Aphrodite opposite, beside him sits the little flower goddess with her fur jacket that fluffed up around her neck. She thought it was like being hugged by a bear kid even though she had never been in reality.  
"You didn't mention what kind of goddess you are," he said in a dark voice to the little goddess who turned pink about her cheeks, more pink than she usually is. She wraps a loop of her long hair around her index finger.  
"I ..."   
"You never asked," Aphrodite interrupted with a dirty look at Persephone. Ares turns her attention to Aphrodite and gives her as dirty a look as he knows she had got Persephone.  
"But I ask now" he turns again to the pink goddess who did not seem to enlighten the tense mood "so Persephone what were you going to say?"  
"I'm Goddess of Spring. But you can call me Kore for short"   
she said with now flame-red cheeks as she tried to hide with her hair. Ares puts an arm on armrests over her head. He leans toward her, he smells of alcohol and blood."  
So how does a Goddess you nicknamed Kore get?"  
"Ros'e wine?" asks Aphrodite with now three glasses in front of her and a bottle. He gives her a brief look before answering.  
"Sure"   
Kore bites her bottom lip "I like to take a glass" she said with a sweet voice to make Aphrodite's miserable expression to a smile. But her smile will never be just an unhappy expression of anger that addresses anger against the pink girl.   
Aphrodite fills the glasses with a pink colored drink from the bottle. Kore thinks it tastes sweet but she almost lacks the burning sex from what she drank before. She felt alive by drinking it. But with the wine, she now feels bubbly.  
"So ... Ares you happen to have a taste for blood?" she asks, leaning toward him with one arm lying on the table and the wine in the other hand. He smiles down at her and her generous cleavage.   
"According to how?"   
She takes a little of the wine and looks at him through her eyelashes. "Me" she said bravely with a small smile over the wine glass.  
"Then maybe I'll show you exactly how bloodthirsty I can be" he leans into her neck and smells of her hair. She freezes but does not move. Persephone raises her gaze and meets Aphrodite. Kore realizes that if a look could kill she would be dead by now.


End file.
